


Frenemies

by darumasama



Series: AUctober [27]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Competition, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Frenemies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:22:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27233422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darumasama/pseuds/darumasama
Summary: AUctoberOctober 27th - Friends to LoversOne day Nico will beat that arrogant William Andrew Solace at something. One day!
Relationships: Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Series: AUctober [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949503
Comments: 6
Kudos: 53
Collections: Solangelo Auctober 2020





	Frenemies

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoy!!!!

October 27th - _Enemies to Lovers_

It was a well known fact that Nico di Angelo hated William Solace at their school. Nico would tell people it was because Will was at the top of their class, or because he was just slightly a better athlete or because he was tall or just all around perfect. But deep the down, the real reason he hated William Solace was because of that stupidly bright smile would make his heart flutter. He would never admit it to anyone. He hardly admitted it to himself. Those feeling just made his hatred for Will sky rocket because Will was his rival at everything. Nico seriously wondered just how someone could be so perfect and happy all the time, which only made him more angry at Will. 

“Hey, Sunshine.” Will greeted him brightly like every morning when he arrived to school.

Nico scowled, purposely ignoring the blond next to him and pushed forward through the crowds. He had gotten up late meaning he didn’t have time to get his morning coffee, meaning he absolutely 100% didn’t want to deal with the literal ball of sunshine next to him. The brightness did not help his mood. If anything, it only made it worse.

“Go away,” Nico growled. “No one has the permission to be as happy and energetic this early in the morning.”

“Whatever Mr. doom and gloom,” Will said chipperly. “I just wanted to let you know that I entered into the Mythomagic tournament that you love so much. Get ready to be beat, Mr. reigning champion.”

That got Nico to stop, but only to send a withering glare to Will. If it was anyone else, they probably would have apologized quickly and ran away, but not William Solace. Nothing affected William Solace. Well, Will was going to be in for a rude awakening because if there was one thing that Nico was undefeated in, it was Mythomagic. 

“Solace,” he smirked, arms crossed, chest puffed out in confidence. “Get ready to be beat for the first time in your life.”

Will matched his confidence with a smirk of his own, “I have beat you at everything else, so this should be no different. You will always be number two.” He poked Nico’s nose with a bright grin and Nico instantly snapped at the offending finger, but Will pulled it away too quickly.

“You’re in for a world of hurt, Solace.” Nico grinned. “You are in my world now.”

“I can’t wait,” Will said before walking away to his first class of the day.

Nico couldn’t keep the smile off his face for the entire day just thinking about finally beating Will at something. It was going to be nice to rub in that smug bastard’s face that he was indeed not perfect at everything. This was going to be Will’s downfall from grace and he was going to savor every moment of it. Even if the entire school didn’t know about it or didn’t care because it was just a ‘child’s card game’ or because everyone seemed to love Will, he would still relish it. William Andrew Solace was going down, once and for all.

The bell rang, signaling the end of the final period of school. Everyone poured out of their classrooms into the halls, eagerly ready to get a head start on their three day weekend. Nico was just excited that he would be challenging Will this weekend at the Mythomagic competition. He made his way to his locker before meeting up with his sister to head home.

“What has you so happy?” Hazel asked skeptically as if knowing his answer wasn’t going to please her.

“Going to beat Will at the Mythomagic competition this weekend.” Nico answered, ignoring his sister over dramatically rolling her eyes. “I’m finally going to beat that jerk at something and prove to everyone that golden retriever isn’t perfect.”

“And if he does beat you?”

“Impossible,” Nico chuckled. “If he beat me it would only prove that he is a robot.”

“I don’t know if this competition you two have is healthy or not,” Hazel sighed as she got into the passenger seat of his car. “Or if you two are just the worst flirts on the face of the planet.”

“There is no way I could ever like William Solace,” Nico said despite the heat rising to his cheeks. All of Will’s annoying traits aside, he was handsome. Before Will was his mortal enemy, he might have had a crush on him. That was until Will beat him effortlessly at everything. It wasn’t like Will ever rubbed it in his face or anything, it was just how easy everything seemed for him.

“Uh huh,” Hazel hummed, completely uninterested in his previous statement as she casually flipped through a magazine. “Keep telling yourself that. You two are like kids in elementary school that has a crush on someone, but just doesn’t know how to say it. So instead of doing the normal thing and confessing, you make everything into a competition so you can do things together.”

“Riiiiight.” Nico said with the roll of his eyes, starting up the car and backing out of the parking spot. “Because being competitive with someone totally means that you are crushing on them.”

“At least for you two,” Hazel mused with a smirk, eyes still glued to the magazine in her lap. Nico just chose to ignore her, instead, thinking about the fall of William Solace. It was going to be the best day.

***

Nico grumpily paced around the neighborhood late at night because instead of having his moment of glory of defeating Will at something, the jerk didn’t even show up. The entire competition that he had looked so forward to was ruined because he easily won. He absentmindedly kicked a random rock on the sidewalk as he got to large park he liked to pace around at night. Their neighborhood was safe enough that nothing ever happened. Although, he did get the cops called on him a few times from the nosey housewives that just assumed he was up to no good. Thankfully, the cops were nice enough to just let him be. Mainly because they didn’t want to deal with the handful of lawyers his dad had and he wasn’t really doing anything.

To his surprise, the moment he entered the park he heard the muffled sounds of someone crying. He was about ready to turn around and let the person deal with their own stuff, when he recognized a familiar mop of blond hair. Before he knew it, his feet were leading him to the park bench that contained the curled up, sobbing William Solace. He stood there awkwardly for a couple of moments, unsure of how to approach the situation now that he was there. Dealing with crying people was not something he was good at. Dealing with his crying nemesis was something entirely different. He can’t remember ever seeing Will cry once during the three years he had known him. Will always had a smile, sometimes it wasn’t as bright when he was upset about something, but never did he cry.

A few more awkward moments passed as Nico contemplated just leaving because clearly Will hadn’t sensed his presence yet. Just as he turned to leave a twig snapped under his foot. Of course the universe would place a twig right where he stepped. He watched Will jump a bit, his long limbs slowly uncurling themselves as wide watery blue eyes looked at him in shock. One look at Will, and Nico knew the guy had been crying for quite some time. His normally perky blond curls looked droopy, his nose was red, eyes bloodshot from crying, tanned freckled cheeks tearstained. 

“Oh,” Will sniffled as he wiped his face with the sleeves of his orange sweatshirt. “Hey, Nico.” His voice sounded rough and tired, none of that usual happy spark within. Nico knew something was definitely up considering the fact that Will used his first name. Will never called him by his first name. His last name, sure. A million stupid nicknames, absolutely. But never, never did Will ever call him Nico.

“Guess you finally beat me,” Will said with a small laugh that held no joy. His blue eyes looked off into the distance somewhere.

Nico knew he should leave before he said something stupid. His body and mind were clearly at odds when he realized he sat down next to Will on the bench. He had already dug himself into this mess, might as dig it deeper. With a heavy sigh he finally asked the question, “Do you want to talk about it?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Will said defensively, leaning back against the bench so he could stare up at the night sky.

“Okay,” Nico said, following Will’s lead and leaning back to look up at the stars. They sat in an awkward silence for a moment until Will finally spoke again. It was so quiet, that Nico almost thought he imagined it.

“I’m not perfect,” Will said softly, eyes blankly looking up at the sky. Nico mused a bit at how the starlight reflected so beautifully in those sky blue eyes, the scolded himself because this was supposed to be his enemy. Still, he didn’t say anything and allowed Will to continue even though ‘I know’ was on the tip of his tongue.

“I just try to be to make my family proud.” Will continued, his eyes sliding shut. “We had to move from Texas to New York because of me. I know it wasn’t easy for my mom to leave the small town she had grown up in to a big city, but she did.” He took a deep breath and buried his face into his hands. “All because of me.”

“Come on, Solace.” Nico said trying to lighten the mood even though he was dying to know why Will and his mom moved to New York. “You’re a shining star and you know it. Just admit you knew I was going to beat you today which is why you didn’t show up.” Seriously, he had no idea what he was doing or how to comfort anyone. One would think after all the counseling he had, that he would be better at it, but he wasn’t. An awkward silence filled the air, but he didn’t miss the soft chuckle that eventually came from Will.

“I’m no shinning star,” Will answered softly, his hands falling limply into his lap.

Nico snorted, “Could have fooled me. Your smile is bright enough to challenge the sun. I swear I get blinded by it sometimes. Need sunglasses.”

Will laughed softly, some of the brightness coming back with a small smile. “Is that your excuse for wearing sunglasses inside? Not to add to your coolness level?”

Nico blushed a bit, “So what if it is?” He causally put his hands behind his head, one leg on top of the other. “I personally would like to have my sight so I can see your face when I finally beat you at something.”

“Might have to wait a while,” Will laughed, light and musical. “I don’t plan on giving you the crown so easily, di Angelo.” 

Nico smirked at the lightness that was back in Will’s voice, easily slipping back into calling him by his last name. They sat their talking/playful bantering until the sun slowly started to peak its head over the horizon. Yet neither of them went to get up and leave. He didn’t know what he did, but this was much better than Will crying. He never wanted to see Will cry ever again, even if they were supposed to be ‘enemies’.

**Author's Note:**

> GAHHHH My sister distracted me this morning for two and a half hours. x.x I was on such a roll then got interrupted, then idk what happened. XD ahaha
> 
> I hope you enjoy anyways!!! Let me know what you think!!! 
> 
> Can you believe we are almost done with October!!?????


End file.
